


Darling Little Demon

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia sees Yohane having a panic attack and comforts her.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Kudos: 22





	Darling Little Demon

Working from home was boring but Dia pressed on. Time slowly passed as she idly went through email after email before she realized she hadn’t seen her girlfriend, Yohane, in a little while. Wondering if she was making a dorky new invention for a stream or just doing something wild, Dia decided to go check on her. Work was mostly done and she could use a break.

Getting up from her chair, Dia stretched before wandering through their home. 

When she found Yohane her stomach dropped. Yohane was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees as terror filled the air. Dia knew what was happening from the rapid breathing and shakiness. She had seen this before and didn’t falter. 

Dia slowly came and knelt down by Yohane and with a softness to her voice she spoke. “It’s alright. Shhh, you’re okay. It’s alright Yohane, listen to me. You’re okay.”

Eyes wide in fear gazed at her as Yohane mumbled something incomprehensible.

“It’s alright. Yohane can you try counting up for me? Or something else to ground you…”

A sharp breath was drawn in. “One,” Yohane replied, closing her eyes and continuing, “two.”

Relief washed over Dia as she waited. The count continued to twenty and by then her breathing was a little more controlled. The shakes had passed and things calmed a little.

“Hey, you okay?” Dia asked, wanting to reach out but didn’t. Touches could still freak Yohane out more so she’d have to be careful.

There was another mumble. “I… think so.”

“There we go. You’re okay.” Dia smiled, happy the terrifying moment was over. “It’s alright.”

“Dia…” Yohane glanced at her with a needy desperation. “Dia, can I have a hug?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Carefully she pulled Yohane into a soft hug, making sure to give space just in case things were too much. Luckily, it was okay and Yohane snuggled herself into Dia. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the moment of comfort after everything. 

“Do you want to talk?” Dia asked tentatively. When Yohane shook her head and tensed up she knew to try something else. “That’s alright. Do you want me to make you a hot chocolate or something?”

“Maybe… I just want you to hold onto me a little longer.”

“Alright.” Dia smiled to herself, pulling Yohane a little closer. “As long as you want.”

“Not forever.” Yohane weakly shook her head. “Just a little longer.”

“Darling, I’d gladly stay here forever if you wanted.”

Neither of them said another word as the embrace lulled and relaxed them both. Yohane yawned a little, clearly tired from all that stress. Gently, Dia reached up a hand and began softly stroking her hair.

“You okay?”

Yohane nodded, slackening her hug a little bit. “I’m okay.”

“You’re okay,” Dia echoed, pulling away to give Yohane a smile. “Now would you like a hot chocolate?” 

Yohane managed a weak nod and the two of them got up from the floor. Dia took Yohane’s hand and led her to the couch. She was already falling asleep so she probably wouldn’t last much longer. Dia quickly kissed her forehead before heading to the kitchen and fixing up this hot chocolate. She was going to make it the sweetest and comforting drink ever. Of course Dia remembered to get the ratios right and tailor it exactly to Yohane’s tastes.

She picked out a black mug with a few stars making up constellations and the planet Jupiter on it because it just so happened to be Yohane’s favorite. She brought the finished hot chocolate to Yohane who accepted it with a smile. 

“Careful, it’s hot.”

“Oh. Right.” Yohane blew on the drink a few times before taking a tentative sip. Her lips curled up with a big smile. “It’s sweet.”

“Not too sweet?” Dia asked as she came to sit by Yohane. 

“Perfect. Like you.”

That made Dia melt a little. She moved to place a kiss on Yohane’s cheek and waited. The hot chocolate was slowly drunk but with each sip things seemed to unwind even more.

“You tired?” Dia asked, taking the mug from Yohane. When a slow nod was given in reply, she gently spoke again. “Just a second. Let me rinse this and then I’ll come help you, alright?”

“Thank you…”

Dia waved her hand nonchalantly, going to deal with the mug and get a glass of water for her before returning. Yohane looked like she was about to fall asleep and it was kind of adorable in a way. With an adoring smile on her face, Dia helped Yohane get ready for bed and tucked her in.

As expected,Yohane was looking up at her, wanting something.

“Do you really want me to read you a bedtime story?”

“Yes please.” 

A sigh filled the air as Dia wondered what exactly she could read that would be suitable. Most of Yohane’s favorite stories and myths were creepy at best. Not suitable for a post panic attack story that was for sure.

Eventually she found a short fantasy story that she knew was fluffy and had a dragon in it.

She began reading it out loud, skilled from her days of reading to Ruby. Every word was clear and perfect though she tried to add some dramatic flares here and there. Yohane seemed entertained by it anyway.

After a little while, the story lulled and Dia searched for a bookmark. Her eyes glanced over the Ayase Eli constellation bookmark that was a birthday gift from Chika. Dia treasured it dearly and smiled to herself as she used it to save the page.

“Alright, you should get some rest.”

“Fine.” Yohane obliged. She looked up at Dia, a smile on her face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Dia leaned over, planting a quick kiss on Yohane’s lips before stepping away to let her sleep. Later on after work Dia would come join her, trying to be as careful as possible as not to wake her.

“Wait.” Dia waited for Yohane who just whined. “Come snuggle with me.”

“You need to sleep and I've got work.”

“Just for a bit?”

Rolling her eyes, Dia pushed away her responsibilities, knowing she would have to work twice as hard later, to lay down next to Yohane. She pulled her closer, smiling to herself.

“I adore you,” she whispered, moving to cup Yohane’s face in her hands and squishing her cheeks. 

The mumble of a reply that came was almost too sleepy to make out. “I adore you too o’ darling little demon.”

Dia just held onto her and waited for things to calm. Eventually Yohane’s breathing became rhythmic as she drifted off. When she was finally asleep, Dia admired her before gently pulling away. She went to leave the room in search of her work laptop. Just as she was about to head through the door, Dia cast another look back at Yohane. Her heart melted a little. Glad things were okay, she left her to rest a little while and hoped tomorrow would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me have this one little comfort story about panic attacks dfhdfhjdgfjhfd


End file.
